


Halloween Spooktakular Original Story

by 96flowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Magic, Young witch, completly original first and only draft, ghost summoning, its meant to be fun and scary and sad and happy, kids story, meant to be a spoken story, no editing, no judging, non-graphic description of death, ritual ghost sumoning, written for elementry school students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl who finds out she is a witch and lives in a haunted house and she is alone on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Spooktakular Original Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was written for the enjoyment of Prek through 5th graders. I was told on Monday to write this for tonight. I was telling this out loud to these kids. I never got to edit it so, yes, I know that sometimes its spelled wrong, or it isn't grammatically correct. Deal with it.   
> There are some Easter Eggs hidden within in. Who can find them I wonder...

Have you ever heard the story of a witch named Scarlett? No? Well I’ll tell you.

Her story starts when she was just 14. She was home alone on Halloween night. Her Parents were at party down the road, and her friends went trick or treating without her. So she sat up in her room all alone as she watched the children go door to door through her open window, never stopping at her home.

Now you may ask why no one ever stopped at her house, the reason was there were rumors. Very bad rumors. It was said that 200 years ago a young man used to live in the house, his name was Bob, well Robert, but it was easier to say Bob. He worked at Jernstrom’s Butchers, as he was the butcher’s son, and everyone in the town loved him. He would give families special deals on meat. He was best friends with the mayor’s daughter. Her name was Rose. They had been best friends for a long time when one day Rose disappeared without trace, it’s said that he was the last person to see her. Now here is where the rumors all say something different, some say Bob didn’t do anything and she got lost in the woods and was never seen again. Others say he kidnapped her and kept her in the basement of the house until she died of loneliness. They say that when she died Bob was overridden with guilt ran and away but when he died his guilt trapped his spirit in the house till this very day. Rumor has it that if children get to close to the house then his spirit will trap you in the basement and keep you there like he did with Rose.

Up until recently the house had been empty, the people of the town never wanted to test the theory of the ghost. But Scarlett’s family is different. Her parents are ghost hunters. When they saw an advertisement for this house, and saw about it being haunted, they bought it and moved across the country from the really small town of Baker, Nevada to the slightly bigger town of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Back out in Nevada her parents had been trying to track down the ghost of an old woman who, when seen, would force children to clean everything in-sight. Trying being the operative word, they weren’t very good ghost hunters. Scarlett actually saw the ghost once, but it didn’t bother her, the old woman just looked at her for a moment then floated off mumbling about budding witches, at the time it confused Scarlet to no end. When her parents came to the conclusion that they weren’t going to be able to catch this ghost they started looking for another hunt and they found this one.

Not long after they moved Scarlett started noticing some weird things happening around her. At first it was just little things, she would be looking for something and she would turn around and it would suddenly be laying on the table when it hadn’t been, or she would sneeze and the lights would flicker. But it started to get worse, one time she was upset with a teacher in school and the teacher suddenly turned completely blue! Clothes, skin, and hair!

When the sun finally began to set and the full moon began to rise there was an unexpected knock at the door. Not knowing who it could be, Scarlett went downstairs to peak outside. Not seeing anyone there she opened the door fully to find a package laying on the front stop with her name written on top. Confused and slightly scared she picked up the package and took it inside. Setting it down on the table she looked at it wondering if she should opening it. Gathering her courage she ripped the paper off, what she found was surprising. It was a box with a letter on top addressed to her. Opening the letter she began to read;

_Dearest Granddaughter,_

_If you are reading this than you have received the family magic. The women in our family have been good witches for hundreds of years. Sometimes it skips generations, and it never enters men. All the men in our family have always been ghost hunters. Though your father isn’t very good. Inside this box is the family wand and spell book, as well as several other things to help you learn the family magic. Use them wisely._

_Love for all eternity,_

_You’re Grandmother_

Scarlett was slightly shock to receive a letter and package from someone who she knows has been dead for 10 years. She doesn’t remember her father’s mother at all having meet her only once when she was three years old. Though the letter did explain the weird occurrences, she was a Witch! Scarlett was so excited. She laughed out loud and started jumping around the room. She had always wanted to have magic ever since she read a series of books about a young boy wizard in a magic school in Scotland.

Scarlett opened the box and the first thing she saw was a pointed witches hat, she quickly put it on and saw different things inside. She saw the wand and book just like the letter said, but there was also a cauldron and a hand mirror. She put the wand in her pocket and grabbed the box and ran back upstairs to read the book. Opening the book Scarlett starts to look through all the spells. One specifically caught her eye.

_How to summon ghosts_ -

She paused on this one because she remembered the reason her parents moved across the country anyway. Deciding to see if there was any truth to this rumor she started to gather the necessary supplies. Looking back to the page she started to read;

\- _2 White candles_

_\- 1 box of salt_

_\- 2 tears from a bat_

_\- Full moon_

_\- An item from the spirit you are trying to summon_

_\- A lock of your own hair_

Running down stairs she found candles in the closet, salt in the kitchen, looking outside she the saw the full moon, she then plucked a few hairs from her head, but then she paused, how was she supposed to get bat tears and something from Bob? Thinking for a moment she ran back up stairs and looked in the box, inside the cauldron was a smaller box. Upon the cover was the label ‘Potions ingredients’, Scarlett smiled opened it. Inside there were many different bottles and clippings of things. Looking through the bottles she found one labeled Bat Tears that was almost full of a silvery liquid.

Now all that she had to find was something from Bob, but what? Then she remembered that she was never allowed down in the basement because that’s where all the stuff that was left in the house had been stored. Running back down to the kitchen she walked over to where the door was that led down to the basement, there was a padlock on it and her parents kept the key on a key chain.

Scarlett let out a frustrated scream and suddenly with a spark of pink magic the padlock popped open and fell to the floor. She stared at she had accidentally done for a moment before she gathered all her supplies and made her way down. When she got to the bottom she stopped and looked around, the room was full of old furniture, paintings, books and all of it was covered in dust. She gasped at the sight but immediately regretted it as she sneezed like five times in a row.

When she recovered from her little fit she walked farther into the room. She saw a hatch that led up into the back yard and walked over it to see if it was unlocked. She smiled in victory when she found that, Yes! Yes it was! She threw the doors wide open and moon light flooded into the basement in a perfect circle of the moon. Scarlett decided to set up everything else that was needed before she found the last item.

So she took the salt and outlined the moonlight in a salt circle. She then out the two candles down one foot away from each other in the center of the circle and lighting them. Making sure the hair and bat tears were still in her pocket she went looking around. Scarlett felt almost drawn to the bookshelf. Looking closer saw what looked to be an old handwritten, leather journal. Pulling it down she saw a name written in gold ink on the front.

_Robert Daniel Jernstrom_

Laughing at her luck she went to finish the summoning. She placed the journal between the candles and put the hair on top and very very carefully dripped two tears on top. Scarlett then kneeled down before starting the spell. Oh Dearly departed spirit, I call you upon this night when the veil between worlds is thinnest. Oh spirit of Robert Daniel Jenstrom com tell me your tale! Finishing her spell the candles were suddenly blown out in a chill wind that whipped through the basement. Then everything went still. Scarlett looked around and saw nothing. She turned around in a circle looking for her ghost, but nothing was there.

“Hello?” she called out. “Anyone there?”

Nothing answered so she called out again a bit louder.“Hello?”

And again nothing answered. Now she was getting frustrated and yelled, “HEY! GHOSTY! GET OUT HERE!”

For almost a minute nothing happened and Scarlett was going to give in before a depressed boy’s voice sounded behind her.

“What do you want?”

She spun around and almost laughed at what she saw. Floating before her, about a foot off the ground, was the ghost of a boy who was no older than her. He was dressed in what would have been brown wool pants and white shirt. Think pirates! Bob had really bad acne and if he had been alive now would have needed braces!

“I want to know the truth,” Scarlett said confidently.

The boy just watched her for a moment before sighing, or well whatever ghosts did instead of sighing. “There isn’t much to tell, I didn’t kidnap Rose, nor did I lock her in this basement,” Bob mumbled with a tear. “It’s actually quite sad what happened.”

“Really?” Scarlett asked, not believing him. The boy’s cheeks became drenched in tears, or the ghost equivalent.

“We took shelter here, a storm was raging outside and we saw a tornado touch down about a mile away,” Robert was lost on the past and looked sad. “We came in through the doors in the back yard, we knew that the house was locked up tight. It was already said to be haunted and people didn’t want kids coming inside. Rose and I hadn’t been here for more than a minute before the tornado hit us. It was terrible! The wind was howling and rain was pelting the house! We hear the CRACK! And BANG on the doors, for less than a minute the storm raged the house before it moved on. We waited for a bit before leaving so that we knew it was gone. But when tried to open the doors we couldn’t! A tree had fallen and blocked the exit! We tried the other door but it was chained shut and wouldn’t budge! We tried yelling for help, but at the time this was the only house around for miles! We were trapped and alone. We lasted down here for two days before we lost consciousness and another 12 hours before we died. They found us the next day. They hadn’t thought to check the old, abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.”

Robert looked so depressed that Scarlett tried to reach out and touch him, but he kept talking.

“Rose moved on right away, but I couldn’t. I was scared and didn’t want to die, so I stayed, but I had to hide when I found out that your parents were ghost hunters.”

Scarlett was shocked by what she heard, she wasn’t expecting the rumors to be almost 100% wrong so she came up with something right there.

“Do you want to be friends?”

Bob didn’t know what to say and floated there with his jaw hanging open.

“What?”

“Do you want to be friends?” Scarlett asked again slowly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

“Why? Your parents hunt ghosts!”

“Because I need someone who knows about my powers, who won’t judge because of them,” Scarlett said with a shrug.

“I think would like to be friends,”Bob said after a very long moment of silence. 

Over the next few years the two became very good friends indeed. Scarlett grew into her powers and became one of the strongest witches in history. She saved lives from vampires and werewolves. Bob was with her every step of the way. Though there was one time when she had to face the most evil witch in the world. But that is story for another Halloween. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. Did you find my hidden references? Hint: there are Five.


End file.
